Across Our Stars
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Just when Randy's life couldn't get any worse, he finds himself encountering and sheltering a wounded and amnesic alien who may or may not be a psychotic, galaxy destroying warlord. Now he must keep her hidden from his classmates while at the same time dealing with both the strange beings from space that are hunting her and his growing feelings for her. Randy/Lord Dominator
1. The Girl who fell to Earth

A/N: I Don't Own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja or Wander Over Yonder

* * *

Chapter One: The Girl who fell to Earth

Randy panted heavily as struggled to put his sword away. Earlier today had had been ambushed by a gang of huge spider-like robots sent by Mcfist to—what else—kill him. The battle began at the cafeteria and dragged out through the school parking lot and finally deep into the forest on the edge of town. After hours of fighting the robot spiders, the Ninja proved victorious once more over Mcfist's machines. But the fight left Randy drained of any once of strength lift in him; even a strong gust of wind could knock him down at this point. His phone had been blowing up from texts and missed calls from Howard all through the fight, all of which concerned the matter of prom.

Now normally either Randy or Howard wouldn't concern themselves with such a thing as prom. But that was before Debbie Kang had asked the Ninja's heavyset friend to the dance—an event that still boggled the hero of Norrisville's mind to this day. Since then, Howard had been pestering his best friend to join him and his newfound girlfriend to the dance, but each time he declined. Randy had a few good reasons as to why he didn't want to go; the biggest being was that he didn't have date himself and he refused to be a wallflower while the ginger and his girlfriend banged in the restroom.

In truth, Randy's life as the Ninja had sent his love-life on a one way trip right down the toilet with no sighs of stopping anytime soon. Recently, the teen had discovered that Theresa, the girl that he held his affection had asked out Julian to prom instead of him. When he asked why she hadn't asked him instead of the goth, she told him that wanted to ask him off for weeks, but every time she attempted to he was gone. Neither Mcfist's robots nor the stanked students he had fought had hit him as hard as hearing those come out of Theresa's mouth. It was right after getting this rejection that the squad of robotic arachnids attacked the school, temporarily giving the hero something to keep his mind off of the pain he was feeling and focus his anger on something on.

He didn't blame her, his time as the town defender made nearly impossible for to have regular social life—it still surprised him that Howard still hung out with even after everything they had been through. It was days like this that made Randy want to just hang up his mask and go back to his days as a regular teenager, but he knew that the second he did Norrisville would fall to the forces of evil.

As he limped through the forest and back home, the Ninja looked up at the sky and into the stars that shined down upon him. When he was younger, he used to make wishes to shooting stars as they streaked across the sky. He made many wishes in his youth—though only one came true: that he would one day be the Ninja; a wish he sometimes he regretted making. As he gazed up at the dark skies above him, Randy decided to make a new wish for old time's sake.

"Please…" he said under his breath in a defeated tone "Please give me a break for once…"

As expected, Randy's words went unanswered by the universe, at least, at first they wasn't. The young hero noticed that there was in fact a shooting star racing across the moonlit sky. But rather then burn up in the atmosphere, the Ninja watched in surprise as the star fell downward to the ground below it. In mere seconds, the falling piece of space rock smashed into the Earth several yards away from where the teenager was currently standing, causing the very ground under the boy's feet tremble upon impact.

"Holy Wonk, that just happened!" Randy exclaimed in total shock at what he just witnessed

At first, the teen considered running over to Howard's house and return to the scene of crash site of the space rock, but his urge to be the very first person in Norrisville to see the cosmic stone up close outweighed to plan to retrieve his best friend. So with curiosity taking its place in his mind instead of his caution, the Ninja mustered up what strength he had left within him to rush over to the crash site of the comet. After pushing through the trees and dense underbrush of the forest, he finally reached the clearing where the comet had fallen.

There was a deep crater from where the rock had crashed down to—nearly going down at least thirty or forty feet by Randy's guess. He slide down the side of crater in order to get a better look at the space rock, however, when he close enough to get a closer look at the fallen object, it shocked him to see something not made of stone, but of metal.

Perplexed by this, Randy stepped closer to metal object so that could inspect it better. It was a red and black spherical orb with a single steel door on the front of it. Randy also noted that the sphere was covered into huge dents and scorch marks; damage taken from the fall. The Ninja didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what he looking at.

"Sweet honk'in cheese—it's a spaceship!" he shouted in surprise

As crazy as Randy's life was, he never really put a lot of stock into the idea of extraterrestrial life forms coming down to earth, but the sphere before him had just crushed his ideals on the matter. Apart of him wanted to climb out of the carter and get out of there as quick as possible while another part wanted to stay and see if anything was inside the small ship. Suddenly, he heard the sound of something pounding on the door, making him jump back in fright.

"Is anyone out there?" a panicking female voice came from within the ship "I-I need help! Please!"

Now this took the hero of Norrisville by surprise. He was surprised that the voice within the ship spoke perfect English, however his Ninja instincts told him that this may a trap and that the voice may belong to some sort of wicked tentacle beast that would do something horrible to his anus. But on the other hand, it could be someone is serious need of his help and he could never abandon someone that needed his aid—even if they came from another world.

"Hang on! I'm gonna get you out of there!" he assured the ship's occupant

So with great caution, Randy drew his sword and impaled it through door and began to cut a large hole into it. Once he finished the hole, Randy put away his blade and backed away from the ship to allow its lone passenger to slip out of it and fall to the ground before she managed to pick herself up. Instead of seeing a little green man, the Ninja instead found himself looking at a tall green woman. The female alien was thin and was a good foot or two taller then he was and had dark green skin with ruby-red eyes. What really perplexed him was her attire, which looked something akin to punk rocker or a goth then some traveler from the stars. She also wore an absurdly large helmet atop her head. As he looked her over, he saw that the alien was covered in multiple cuts and bruises all over her body.

Just as the alien goth had struggled to her feet, she instantly fell to the ground once more. Luckily, Randy rushed over to her side and caught her before she fell to the dirt. He couldn't believe it, he was actuality holding an alien in his arms; a very attractive alien he had to admit. She stared back up at him with a mixture of wonder and fear in her eyes. If the teenager wasn't wearing his mask, the green-skinned woman may have seen the boy's cheek's turn red.

"Thank you…" she breathed out as Randy helped her to her feet

"Don't mention it" he replied with a hint of nervousness in his voice "Who—or what, are you?"

"M-My name is…my name is…" the alien timidly attempted to answer "I know its starts with Dom…I think? Ugh! Why can't remember anything!"

"I think I know why" the Ninja commented "take off your helmet real quick"

The alien nodded in understanding before she removed her helmet, letting her long white hair to tumble down as well revealing a large cut across the side of her scalp that was currently leaking a small river of dark green blood from it—or at least what Randy assumed as the alien's blood.

"That head injury must have given you amnesia" the young hero surmised before adding "Wait, can aliens even get amnesia?"

"All I remember was climbing into this escape pod and falling down to this planet before blacking out" Dom explained sadly "I can't even remember where I came from or who I am!"

Randy could clearly see that the stranger from the stars was upset by the traumatic experience and wanted to help her in any way possible.

"Whoa, take it easy" he assured her as he placed a hand on her shoulder "There's no need to try and hurt yourself over this right now. Let me take you to my place so I can't try to pact you up"

The teen could hardly believe the words that came out his mouth. Did he really suggest that an alien just come to his home? Apparently, yes, yes he did. But judging by the skeptical look from the green-skinned woman, she wasn't to keen on going anywhere with him.

"How can I trust someone who wears a mask?" she asked suspiciously

She had a valid point, why should she trust him at all? He knew the only way he could help was removing his mask, which would mean revealing his true self. The only two people who knew his secret identity were Howard and S. Ward Smith and wanted to keep it that way. However, she was an alien after all; who could she tell someone without freaking them out in doing so? So before he could put it up to further debate in his mind, he removed his mask and showed his true self to wounded space traveler.

"My name's Randy, Randy Cunningham" he said to her before extending his hand to her "And I want to help you"

The alien looked to his hand and back to his eyes, timidly judging the weight of his words. After several seconds of thinking it over, she took his hand and held it, making the boy feel a quick rush of intense heat come from until it died down. She tried to move closer to him, but only ended up stumbling once more and making Randy catch her again.

"Thank you…Randy" she said softly "I wish I could tell you my name so I may properly thank you"

"It's cool" He answered coolly as he helped her to move "How about I just call you Dom until you get your memory back, that sound good to you?"

Dom nodded in agreement as she leaned up against him for support, making Randy blush at the contact yet again. As he helped to walk, the hero of Norrisville had no idea what his next move was. What was he supposed to do with a tall green-skinned alien? Just let her hide in his closet? The best he could think of right off the bat was letting her stay in the garage for short time since his parents were away on a business trip for the west of the week. Sure, it wasn't the best plan, but it was start and he needed a place to heal her wounds in private; so that would have to work for now until he could think of something better.

" _This is the last time I wish upon a wonk'in star_ " he begrudgingly thought to himself as he pulled Dom alongside him


	2. Settling In

Chapter Two: Settling In

In took awhile to reach his home since they were taking the long way around to keep Dom unseen, but Randy reached his house with the wounded alien at his side. He still thought this was all insane; here he was, helping an injured alien to his house that he still feared could turn on him at any given second. But he couldn't just leave her alone to die or worse, be captured by guys in black suits; or even Mcfist and Viceroy for that matter.

After sneaking her around the house through backyard, the secret hero quickly opened the garage door and hurried Dom inside of it before shutting it behind her. He fumbled around in the dark until he could find the light-switch, dimly illuminating the garage in the process. He noticed that Dom was looking around the room with an expression of wonder on her face, gazing at the tools and piles of junk that littered the room as if they where ancient treasures.

"This place is amazing!" she said with excitement in her voice "Are these all relics of your race?"

"Actuality, that's just a bunch a junk my family's just been holding on to" Randy admitted "I'm kinda starting to think we have a hording problem….we seriously need to get rid of some this crap"

"But why would you ever want to get rid of these amazing trinkets?" she asked as she picked up a singing bass and switched it on "Oh! This one sings!"

"Let's just focus on fixing you up, ok?" Randy changed the subject, shutting off the bass as he did

He then led her over to his father's stool that set next to his small workshop before pulling up a fold-out chair next to her and began to look her over once more. Aside from the cut on her head, the other wounds she had sustained during her ship's crash where minor; it also appeared that her cut wasn't deep enough to be needed to be stitched back up. The teenager then reached over to workshop's desk and took hold of a small first-aid kit and opened it. He then took out a roll of bandages, a piece of cloth and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"This might sting a bit" the teen informed her gently as he dabbed a few drops of the rubbing alcohol onto the cloth

"Why do you say tha—ow!" Dom yelped in pain as she jerked her head away from the cloth the second it touched her cut "That hurt!"

"I warned you" Randy told her "Now hold still. If I don't do this than that cut's going to get infected"

"But it hurts worse than the cut does!" the alien argued

"Trust me, I've used this stuff on my own wounds to know it does" the hero of Norrisville replied "But it's the only way I can clean up that wound on your head. It'll be real quick, I promise"

Though fearfully hesitant to be touched by the stinging liquid again, she gave the teen a small nod before leaning back toward the freshman; although this time her face got a little to close to his, making him blush wildly once again. He quickly stifled the redness in his cheeks down before reapplying the cloth to her wound once again. Dom winced in pain as she reached out and took hold of Randy's free hand and squeezed for support. Rather then try to pull it away, he allowed her to keep her hold on him as he continued to clean the cut. The Ninja took note of her hand becoming increasingly warm in his own like it hand before. The boy merely assumed it was a side-effect of her alien biology and focused on the task in front of him.

"You seem to know a lot about medical treatment" the green-skinned commented before wincing in pain again "Are you a doctor of some sorts?"

"Not really, I just learned all this stuff so I could pact myself up after fights" Randy answered

"Is that why you were wearing that mask when we met?" Dom inquired "Are you some kind of fighter?"

"Kind of" Randy began "I was chosen to protect this town from the forces of evil. But I have to keep my identity a secret from everyone around me—even from my own parents"

Randy had no idea as to why he was telling the green-skinned girl all of this. His life as the Ninja was meant to be kept a secret from everyone, but it felt kind of…good to finally talk about his life as the secret hero of Norrisville to someone who didn't pretended to listen to him before suggesting the spend whatever money they had at Greg's Gamehole. Besides, it wasn't like she could leave his home without someone calling the FBI.

"Doesn't it ever get lonely?" Dom questioned further

Randy paused for a moment before answering her.

"Sometimes" her new friend finally admitted "I mean my best friend Howard knows that I'm the Ninja, but he's not exactly the most…understanding person when it comes to stuff like this"

"Stuff like what?" Dom wondered innocently

"Just talking about my life as the Ninja" he elaborated "At first I thought it was all jumping around and saving the day and junk like that—which it mostly is. But lately…ah you don't really wanna hear it"

"No, it's ok" she assured him gently as she gave his hand a soft squeeze with hers "You can tell me"

Randy was surprised to hear that from her. The Ninja had the alien had only just met a few hours ago and she was acting like she had been his friend for years. Before he spoke, he first pulled away the cloth away from her head before be started to wrapped the bandages around her head.

"Lately it's been kind…well, sucking" he said "I've been late for class more times then I can count, I've had the crap kicked out me on everyday that ends in the letter Y, and to top it all off, the girl I had crush on for so long decided to ditch me for someone else because I wasn't there for her!"

The moment he brought Theresa was the moment he regretted beginning this subject. It wasn't fair to Dom to bring his not-to-be love life when they just met, but the alien remained calm and understanding as she continued to listen to him.

"So this girl…did she like you back?" she commented with curiosity in her tone

"Yeah, she did" Randy answered somberly "But like I said, I wasn't around enough for her to tell me how she felt or for me to tell me. So she did the smart thing and moved on. All I could've done for her was just keep breaking her heart"

Dom took in the weight of his words, making Randy feel like he had said too much too soon. However, before he could apologize for running his mouth, the green-skinned girl spoke first.

"That's unfortunate" she mused

"What is?" the Ninja questioned, confused

"That this girl didn't stay true to you" Dom furthered "If she knew what a gentleman you where, then I'm sure she should've stayed"

"Being a gentleman had nothing to do with it Dom; I just couldn't be with her because of my duties as the Ninja" the teenager corrected her as he finished wrapping the bandages "Besides, sooner or later I rub everyone the wrong way. It's probably better that we didn't get together"

"Don't say that about yourself!" the alien suddenly protested "You're a good person Randy. I may have only known you for a few hours, but I already know your better then that!"

Well that took the boy aback to say the least; he didn't think that the seemingly timid girl was capable of such an outburst. Perhaps there was more to this girl then meets the eye. His shock clearly got the message across to Dom at what she had done, making her quickly relent from her rant.

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized "I don't know what came over me!"

"It's no problem, Dom" Randy assured her thoughtfully "I shouldn't have brought that junk up in the first place. In any case I should let you get some rest"

He then stood up from his seat and proceeded to walk over to one of the many piles of old items his family had collected and pulled out an old sleeping bag. Just as he was about to hand it to her, he looked around the garage and realized how much of an awful place this was to keep such a sweet creature like her.

"Come on Dom, you can sleep on the living room sofa" he offered as he tossed the sleeping bag aside

"Thank you, Randy!" she cheered as she jumped to her feet before adding "Wait, what's a sofa?"

Randy could only laugh at her naivety as he led her into his home, all the while telling her about the piece of furniture she was to sleep on. However, as they walked together, the Ninja couldn't shake the feeling that he had just made a huge mistake.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the short chapter this time around, but I hope you all enjoyed it just the same_**


End file.
